New Begginings and Endings
by forestsun86
Summary: It's Alexis's senior year and the last thing she wants is to move. But despite her best efforts she finds herself packed in the back seat of her moms car headed to La Push. When she arrives she realizes that the small reservation isn't as bad as it seems. There's new adventures, friends and possible love interests. However not all is as it appears.


There comes a time in every young adults life where they discover what they really want, what they want to do with their lives. For some it comes easy, as easy as counting to three, one day they wake up and suddenly they know. I guess you could say that they're born knowing, predestined for greatness. But for some it doesn't come as easy, it's not given to them on a silver platter. Sometimes it takes an adventure to deliver some one on the other side ready to face life. Other times it takes friendship and love a relationship often hard to find, but absolutely essential. And sometimes it's both, and sometimes you just run into it with no knowledge of the wild ride your about to take. This, this is who I am.

For me, my path went unseen. No knowledge of it's existence anywhere. I was the girl drawn away from every day life, the girl who was seen by all and yet I went unseen. I came from a family where love was always second based. My families first based was work, and from this I bloomed to become the girl that was afraid of drawing attention to myself, but there was one thing I wasn't. I wasn't afraid of giving my opinion. And I was not afraid of an adventure

...

**Through the Eyes of Alexis**

Stuffed in the backseat, with all of my moms and her boyfriends belongings, I pulled my earbuds out of my back pocket and plugged in. The night before last my moms boyfriend had gotten an offer for a new job that he said he just couldn't pass up. Devastated that my mom had made the obvious choice, to follow him and to drag me along, I pleaded with her for two days to leave me with my grandma so I could finish my senior year of high school where I felt comfortable, or at least mostly comfortable. I didn't really have friends at school but outside of school I had the bestest of friends who made me feel like I belonged in the world. But of course she said no so I was left to cry in silence for the next six hours as we made our trek to La Push. When all of my tears had dried out and all I could see out of my window was old farm houses I crashed out hard resting against an old throw pillow and some of my moms jackets that she couldn't fit into her suitcase.

Four hours later I had woken up and hadn't said a word. From the time we had left until rite up to this moment I had eaten a half carton of chicken wings, mac n cheese and drunk six water bottles.

Finally after what felt like a century I had found a wooden sign on the side of the road that read Welcome to La Push. Holding my breath I watched the land turn from wild grass and cows to giant redwood trees that flew by in a blur. Rolling the window down I looked up at the sky to find that the sun had disappeared behind a cloudy muggy sky that grew darker as we crept further into the domain of La Push. Embracing the cool air that wrapped around the car, I left the window down with my arm hanging out. That was until I felt a rain drop hit my hand, than another and another. Quickly Rolling up the window I wiped my hand on my jeans. Pushing my forehead up against the glass I continued to watch as the sky clapped and released its wrath. At that moment I let the air rush out through my nose and watched the tree line thicken.

When we approached the towns first stop light I took out my earbuds and listened closely to what my mom was saying up front.

"Honey how much longer?"

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel my moms boyfriend Dale said, " probably ten more minutes, Fifteen tops."

"It's a good thing we got dinner early. Just look at the time."

Looking out and up at the traffic light he said, "I know, I'm exhausted, if this trek were any longer I don't think we could have possibly made it here."

Than the conversation died out as my mom rested her head against the window pane. I assumed she was watching the other cars pass by.

Sighing she added in, " I cant understand why she's so upset. I mean it's only one more year and than from there she'll be leaving me. She'll probably go back to her grandmas. She always chooses her grandma over me.

Rolling my eyes I plugged my ear buds back in and turned up the volume. My mom always believed I never wanted to be with her, that I didn't love her. A small part of what she said was true but that was because my grandma gave me space, and she was always there when I needed her. But with my mom it was another story, my mom loved to work. When I needed my mom and just wanted her to hold me she was never there, She never had any time for me. But the part about me not loving her, now that just was not true. I loved my mom to pieces even if we didn't always get along and she didn't spend much time with me. I still loved her.

When the light turned green a flash of light lit up the sky. It was harmless but it took my breath away ever time. With pure sunshine back home and a recent drought it was hard not to smile in awe when ever the sky lit up. About ten minutes later the paved road turned into slick dirt and the trees returned along the side of the road. Soon it was dark and I could no longer see out the window. Turning away I pulled my ear buds out and wrapped them around my phone. Opening my backpack I placed my phone inside. I stayed quiet the rest of the ride listening to the sudden burst of silence and the purr of the engine. Finally after what felt like forever we came to a stop, we were there. My new home. Grabbing an umbrella Dale turned the car off and turned to my mom.

"Wait here while I unlock the door. I'm going to turn the lights on inside. I'll be rite back."

"Of course honey, we'll be patiently waiting for you here" she said.

Sure we would, I had been sitting in the car for ever and it was raining and we were in the middle of no where, the next house over was like a block away. I just wanted to run inside.

With a quick kiss he closed the door. That was when I leaned up against the front seat and said, "finally".

Unbuckling my mom turned around in her seat and said, "really, you're that happy he's out of the car. God your so ungrateful."

Taking in a deep breath I said "Whatever, I wasn't even saying that, but you believe what ever you want."

Before she could get another word in, the lights inside the house had been flipped on and I took the opportunity. Throwing open the door I grabbed my backpack, opened my umbrella and ran inside my mom hot in my pursuit. As soon as I was inside I closed my umbrella leaving it dripping on the front tiles and took off my shoes not wanting to stain the white carpet. I may not have liked moving but I didn't have it in me to ruin a new house.

Calling out to Dale I asked "where is my room."

From the kitchen he said, "up the stairs and to the rite. There's blankets and a pillow on your bed."

Walking away I said, "Thanks."

When I had gotten to my room I opened the door and looked inside with wonder. It was breathtaking, it was a bit on the small side but it was charming. Inside was a bed that rested against one of the walls taking up a good portion of the space. To the rite of the bed was a giant window that overlooked what I had to assume was the garden but since it was so dark outside I couldn't really tell. In front of the bed sat a large wooden burgendy chest, and along the wall that the bed didn't take up was a dresser a slight shade darker. Stepping inside I dropped my back pack on the floor and grabbed my sweatshirt out of my bag. After I had made a trip to the bathroom and set my bed up for the night I laid down and snuggled into the warm blanket. Finally I closed my eyes and the next time I thought I was awake I was sitting around a campfire with my friends roasting giant blue marshmallows.

...

**Through the eyes of Billy **

"Is there anything I can help with" asked Leah.

I looked over towards Jacobs room and sighed "No you should go home. It's getting late and Sam's going to be worrying about you."

"You sure. What about dinner, do you want me to make anything. I can if you want."

Shaking my head I said "No don't worry about it. I still have left overs from last night."

Looking off towards Jacobs room she said "I'm surprised he hasn't come back yet. He said he would be back by now."

"We just have to be patient it's only been nine days. Give it another day or two. He'll be back, he always comes back. But for now you should go home and go have dinner with Sam."

Nodding she turned and as she was opening the door she stopped for a moment and turned to me "are you sure you don't need me?"

Sighing I said "You will always be needed but not tonight. Tonight I need you to go home."

Smiling she said "Ok, good night Billy."

"Good night Leah."


End file.
